Перевод GamesVoice
Основным переводом игры Bastion считается неофициальный перевод групп GamesVoice и Gala Voices. Группа GamesVoice не имеет постоянного состава и работает на пожертвования, но выдаёт качественные переводы, нанимая профессионалов на задачи, которые не может выполнить сама. И не только профессионалов — например, такую же, как они, фандаб-студию Gala Voices. Перевод точно работает на версии Steam, заявлена работа на Mac. Напоминаем: данная вики берёт за основу именно этот перевод. Ссылка на их сайт. См. также: Саундтрек, Тексты песен Участники Группа GamesVoice * Виталий Красновид: руководитель проекта, перевод текста, тестирование * Анатолий Калифицкий: звукорежиссёр * Евгений Сухарев: перевод текста, тестирование * Николай Горелов: помощь в переводе * Александр Киселёв (ponaromixxx): упаковка ресурсов, инсталлятор Фандаб-студия Gala Voices (запись песен) * Элис Ковальская: руководитель, звукорежиссёр, видеомонтажёр * Максим Канаев: гитарист * Анатолий Хомяк: поэт-переводчик Роли озвучили * Максим Кулаков: незнакомец Рукс (рассказ) * Дмитрий Захаров: выживший Зулф * Элис Ковальская: певица Зия * Ева Финкельштейн: турелька * Анатолий Миков: незнакомец Рукс (бонусная песня) Немного о прочих переводах Перевод Strategic Music не собрал достаточно пожертвований — ещё свежа была история с неудавшимся переводом Dota 2. Тем не менее, сохранились несколько демо-песен (причём одна из них плохо попадает в размер). Перевод Каэлондия взят из перевода Zone of Games. Насколько известно, до озвучки они не добрались, обошлись текстом. Удачные находки Поскольку перевод частично основан на переводе ''Zone of Games, опущены находки, позаимствованные у них.'' Словарь: множество удачных названий Из не совпадающих с Zone of Games названий: катастрофная пушка, спускачи, куча алкоголя из винокурни. Слово «''недруг''» подчёркивает, что большинство обитателей Цейлондии стали агрессивными от Катастрофы. Самая же главная находка — прозвище Малец, подробнее в статье. Немного о технологии перевода. Ещё до того, как начнётся чистовой перевод, из произведения вычленяют термины (как внутренние, так и специальные, но потенциально не знакомые переводчикам), собирают о них информацию и переводят на русский. От качества словаря серьёзно зависит восприятие произведения, и зритель точно не потерпит разнобоя понятий. То же самое с именами: переводчик «Дюны» Павел Вязников даже разразился статьёй, почему его Атрейдеса зовут Пауль, а не Пол. Общее качество перевода текстов Zone of Games: Ну и что, что он не нашёл Ядра в этот раз? Это нас не остановит. GamesVoice: Итак, он не нашёл ядро в этот раз, но это не повод опускать руки. Очевидно, что вторая фраза более слаженная, к тому же в первой есть места, плохо пригодные для письменной речи — «ну и что, что» (повторы на письме не приветствуются), «не нашёл Я́дрá» (непонятное ударение). Учебники истории: перетасованы названия Zone of Games постарались сохранить порядок букв, GamesVoice, наоборот, тасовали, как могли. Это позволило уменьшить количество корявых мест наподобие Б'ратство сплетников. Перетасовка не внесла никакой сумятицы — например, нападение кротодилов совсем не приурочено к Q for Queen Anne. Ляпы Не будем устраивать холиваров насчёт того, чьи песни лучше. Некоторые хорошие стихи — например, «Бармаглот» — добрых полтора века ждут качественного перевода, что уж говорить про игру. Общее: орфографические и пунктуационные ошибки В переводе много ошибок в стандартных местах. Например: «''раненные недруги''» (исключение, которое, если оно прилагательное, а не причастие, пишется с одной н''), «Обычно, я бы не обратил внимание на Мальца с копьём и мачете в руках''» (не нужна запятая). Шрифт: болгарица + нет «беспорядка» Болгарица — использование на месте кириллических букв подходящих по рисунку латинских: к → k, и → u, т → m, д → g, а также придание прямым буквам курсивных черт. Используется в болгарской типографике, отсюда название. Люди старшего поколения могли видеть такое на банке болгарских духóв, также СССР любил оформлять болгарицей обложки книг болгарских авторов. Кернинг — точно настраиваемое расстояние между конкретными парами букв в зависимости от их формы (классический пример — VA). Бывает, что самодельный типографский движок не поддерживает кернинга, и точка. Один из выходов — сделать, чтобы буквы гуляли вверх-вниз. Тогда текст будет несколько «беспорядочным», и тут уже не до ровного кернинга. К тому же, как видно по картинке, плохо откерненных мест в русском тексте всё же больше. Подбор актёров: молодой голос Рукса Рукс — человек на склоне лет, но озвучен молодым актёром. Поначалу решили обработать голос цифровым фильтром, но это оказалось «Репетур-стайл», и оставили так. (Логан Каннингем, впрочем, тоже молод, но его голос оказался более чем кстати.) Словарь: щит тупицы См. статью. «Суд тупицы» — не лучшее название цейлондскому ритуалу. Более удачный вариант — «щит/суд упрямца». Этот перевод слова bullhead тоже есть в словаре. Словарь: прозвище Акоби Оригинал: No one bound the '''Chastened Maid save for' Herself. Her shackles are Her own Design.'' Перевод: ''Карающая Дева заковала себя ради своего спасения. Её кандалы — её собственная воля.'' Тут сразу две ошибки: она не карает, а сама себя покарала, и save for — образное выражение, означающее «кроме». Достаточно удачный перевод неизвестного происхождения (найден в статье про Акоби): Никто не сковывал 'Наказанную Деву'. Она сама наказала себя, заковав в тяжёлые цепи. Ещё один вариант — 'Кающаяся Дева. Учебники истории: прицелы у лучников Оригинал: B is for Breaker. He's faster than a fork of lightning and his '''aim is' always true. If news needs spreading, tell it to a Breaker.'' Перевод: Б — Братство сплетников. Они быстрее молнии, а их 'прицелы точны'. Если нужно разнести весть, доверьте это им. Раз сплетники — это лучники, то какие у них могут быть прицелы? Прицел у лука появился, когда начали заниматься спортивной стрельбой и потребовался лук, пристрелянный на N метров. А в некоторых дисциплинах стрельбы прицел запрещён. Слово aim означает не прицел (sight), а наводку. Более удачный перевод: …а стрелы бьют без промаха. Молот + мортира: бригада подрывников Оригинал: With that mortar and a hammer, he's like a one-man '''demolition squad'.'' Перевод: С этой мортирой и молотом он сойдёт за целую 'бригаду подрывников'.'' С мортирой-то понятно, а при чём тут молот? А дело в другом значении слова ''demolition — снос здания. Как вариант, …бригаду демонтажников. Или …он в одно лицо демонтирует что угодно. Песня Зулфа: не мама, а Мисия Теория спорная, тем не менее, озвучу и её. Под «матерью» подразумевается богиня Мисия с путеводной звездой. Эту теорию косвенно подтверждает то, что Зулф был сиротой, а также строки: Стоит признать, два альтернативных перевода песни тоже не пытались приплести Мисию. Категория:Bastion Категория:Не спойлер Категория:Статьи с некорректно переведёнными цитатами